


Strapped

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collars, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda is baffling.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Strapped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s in the library when his wife returns, but he hears her coming so strolls to the study to meet her. Amanda immediately smiles in greeting, which tells him her shop was successful. She comes right up to him, dropping her fabric shopping bag down on the side table next to him, and lifts two fingers. It’s still bright and early, and they’ve done nothing to work up to such wanton behaviour, but in the privacy of their own home, he indulges her. He lifts one hand to meet her touch, subtly caressing her supple skin. Amanda shivers with the scintillating thrill of their connection. She breathes aloud, “Husband.”

“Wife,” he returns. His voice is even, measured, though hers wasn’t. He can tell her trip, whatever it was for, went well. 

She tells him, “I went to the pet store today.”

Sarek lifts one brow. She doesn’t elaborate, so he’s forced to note, “We do not have a pet.” Amanda’s pink lips quirk in that way of hers that suggests he’s missing something. She turns her attention to the table, bending down to fish something out of the bag. He suggests, “If you wish to purchase a sehlat, I have been thinking of getting one as well. I was fortunate to have one as a child, and I believe that if we are to conceive, we should again.”

Amanda rises with a dark strip of fabric. She holds it up to him, pressing it lightly against his throat, eyes half lidded as she examines the picture. Sarek doesn’t understand. He can sense the quiet change in her mood, rippling through their bond with the whisper of a promise. He can feel the heat that’s risen in her face. She softly asks, “May I collar you, Sarek?”

Sarek’s brows knit together to display his evident confusion. She doesn’t clarify. He’s forced to ask, “Am I to be your pet, Amanda?”

She chuckles, light and lilting, a beautiful sound. She’s always been a loving creature, pretty and ethereal, and it seems strange to see her hold such unforgiving material, complete with a metal latch and an empty nameplate in the front. She muses, “Not necessarily.” Her eyes finally flicker up from the collar, instead piercing him. She murmurs, “I just want to tie you up.”

Sarek searches his memory for anywhere that he’s gone wrong. As far as he knows, he hasn’t displeased her recently. He can’t imagine why he would need restraint. He’s been nothing but gentle with her, even when the deep lust she inspires has urged him to be otherwise. He’s kept his Vulcan strength in check for her. He asks, “Why would you wish for such a thing?”

Her grin is slick and knowing. She tells him simply, “Because it’s hot.”

He _really_ doesn’t understand. He knows she means _sexually attractive_ , but he can’t fathom how. He would never think to put her in a device meant for an animal.

She tells him, “I’ll put it this way, husband. You always worry about what you will do to me during _pon farr_. If this works, perhaps I can tie you up for it. Think of this as a trial run.”

That... marginally makes sense. He will still need to be satisfied when the time comes, but he trusts her to take care of him. If they can work out the proper restraints, that may solve much of his problem. Once again, she’s proven wiser than him. 

He slowly nods. She smiles. 

She unlatches the collar and reaches it around him, clasping it at the back of his neck. She stares into his eyes as she locks it there, then runs her finger between it and his throat, testing the give. He stands still, allowing her that moment. 

When she’s finished, she leans in to brush her lips across his mouth, and he knows that it’s time to move their discussion to the bedroom.


End file.
